Why? Stupid!
by MyTimeIs0000
Summary: I felt I was missing something... Something to do with Peter... What did I do? SLASH JamesxPeter Angsty Rated T to be safe but if people think it should be higher, I'll change it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I've been appalled by the lack of JamesxPeter stories on here, so I finally decided to stop being lazy and actually work on one. This is very angst ridden and I don't normally write angsty stuff, so... if it sucks, ... please don't be mad.  
------

_He screamed. Tears fell. He begged. No effect. I laughed. Kept going. In, out. Out, in. He whimpered. I laughed once more. Blood dripped down his thigh. My fingernails dug into his wrists, trapping him there._

"_James, please, gah-goddamnit, stop. Please." More tears. I laughed. He cried._

"_You said you love me. What? Silly little Peter Cottontail not like it when the farmer gives him what he wants?" I pressed my lips against his forehead. He shook his head._

"_N-Not like this." I smirked against his forehead as he tried to squirm out of the hold I had him in. "I wanted us to…"_

_He shook and whimpered as I released into him. I stood up and, tugging on my clothes, left him all alone._

---------

My eyes opened slowly as the headache built behind my temples. I could hear a giggle coming from Sirius's bed. I groaned as I opened my curtain and peered out.

"Sirius, stop – haha, stop it. We've already – hehe, woken Prongs. Siiirrrriiiuuusss!! Hahaha!"

"If he's already awake, then why should I stop?" I groaned again.

"Damnit guys! I can't deal with your lovey-dovey-ness until I've had breakfast, at least." I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes and glance over at Peter's bed. The curtains were closed. Strange, he was usually up before Remus and Sirius started their morning groping and we'd go eat breakfast until the love-birds finally decided to join us.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. I'll-act-all-gooey-when-Lily-comes-in-but-God-forbid-others-enjoy-life, I didn't realize you rule the dorm." Sirius rolled his eyes and closed his curtain, before continuing to molest Remus behind it. I punched the red fabric.

"Damn right I do." More giggles. I shook my head and opened Peter's curtain. He looked like hell. I wondered briefly what was wrong with him, before sitting on the edge of his bed and resting my hand on his forehead. He had a fever and seemed to be in pain. I turned to face the four-poster bed holding my two dimwit friends. "Oi! Moony, Peter's sick. Go get McGonagall. He looks like crap."

Two heads poke out and look at me. "He was sick last night, when he came in. He asked us to leave him alone, because he just wants to sleep it off. It's Saturday, so just let him rest."

I sighed and pouted. "But, if he's sick and you two are hopeless, then who'll I have breakfast with?"

"You could always try the pity card on Evans." Sirius suggested. "All alone in the… Hey! Remy and I aren't hopeless. Don't knock us just because you're going to die alone."

"You hurt me, Padfoot. I'm feeling low because I have no friends and you make fun. Now I know how Snivellus feels. _I might actually ask him to hang out._" I stood up and stormed out. Sirius and Remus followed, Remus looking sympathetic, while Sirius just looked disturbed.

"Oh, come on now, you can't be that desperate." I shook my head.

"Oh, no. My only friend in the world is upstairs, dying, and I have no shoulder to cry on." I pouted and poked his shoulder. "No, Pads, why on earth would I be that desperate? So desperate to consider Snivellus as a human being? Hmm? I ask you."

"If this is about me and Moony going off by ourselves and leaving you alone with Peter so much, come on, Prongs, we're just in the honeymoon stage right now." Sirius was pouting now.

"Hehe, that's the only moon I like." Remus grabbed Sirius's hand, before turning to me. "Until Peter get's better, we promise to not go off by ourselves. Marauder's honor."

"Okay. Now then, toast awaits us!"

---------

After we finished breakfast, we continued to sit there. It was the weekend, so we were doing our mandatory prank planning. I was paying even less attention to our plots than either Moony or Padfoot, which should show how out of it I was. Something was nagging at the back of my mind. Something that had to do with our missing Maurader.

"So then we'll make Sniv-"

"Do you think we should take Peter some toast? I think I should take him some toast. He's probably hungry… and I should take him toast." I blinked a few times and blankly glanced around the Great Hall.

Lily Evans, the loveliest girl in the world, was walking past me, and for once I didn't cat-call or ask her for a date. She looked upset about something, and for once I couldn't seem to care. That nagging thing was distracting me too much. I wrapped up half a dozen pieces of toast and went to give it to Peter. I knew Remus and Sirius were probably giving my back strange looks, but, whatever, they can go snog somewhere or something. I must be sick if I can't care about my future wife, right? Whatever Peter has, I'm coming down with… Right?

---------

I entered our dorm and bee-lined for Wormtail's bed. I knelt down beside him, feeling his forehead again. He whimpered, and for some reason I felt sick hearing it. I put the toast on his nightstand and took his hand, stroking it. I wasn't going to get any answers with him asleep, but I was afraid to wake him up. Something told me I wouldn't like it. His eyes began to open, ever so slightly.  
---------

And, that's chapter 1. Chapter 2 will come out when I manage to get time... Please don't hate me for making James the "bad guy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my slow-ness... I said this would take ages, didn't I?

* * *

Peter tensed up as he looked at me. "J-James. Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just bringing you toast. I thought you might be hungry." I rested my head on the hand that had been on his forehead. My other still held his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care? Go away." I was stunned. I was just trying to take care of my Wormtail. …My Wormtail? Since when did I think of him as mine?

"Of course I care. You're my friend, Pete. I don't like you being sick." I mean, I know I've only been hanging out with him lately, because of stupid Sirius needing to molest Remus every two minutes, but _mine?_ No. No. No.

"Hmph." He turned away from me. Why do I feel upset about it? He sat up suddenly and threw-up on me.

"Ew. Man, you look like shit. Do you want me to help you to the Hospital Wing?" He shook his head. I nodded, trying to not throw-up, too. I smelled horrible. Smiling, I pointed at the toast. "Why don't you nibble on that? It might help your stomach."

He stared at me a moment, before mumbling weakly, "Kay."

I handed him a piece of toast, before standing up and taking off my shirt. Peter trembled. "What's wrong, Wormtail?"

"N-nothing." I shrugged and went to the bathroom to clean up. Peter's puke had gotten in my hair and all over my pants, so a shower was definately needed. Ten minutes later, I was toweling off and going into back into the dorm to get dressed. Peter looked a bit better; he was sitting up anyway.

"See, I knew toast would help." Peter looked up at me and instantly paled. "Are you okay, Pete? Are you going to puke again? I'll help you to the toilet."

"N-no. H-hurry and get dressed. Please?" Something's fishy here. Peter and I have been alone together, all the time, since Sirius and Remus became a couple six weeks ago. We've changed at least two times a day, everyday, alone, and we've seen each other naked a lot. So what's got him so freaked?

"Okay." I tried to smile reassuringly, but he backed away from me. I sighed and got dressed as fast as I could. I couldn't understand the ache in my chest as he pulled the covers as high up on him as he could, with that look of... I don't know... on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, James. Just a bit cold. Tired. Can you please leave me alone? I really want to rest a while." I nodded and started out. "Wait."

"Hmn?" I glanced back and melted at the face Peter wore. He looked lonely and confused. "You need something?"

"N-no, nevermind. It's nothing. Bye." He turned away from me and buried himself under the covers. I sighed.

"All righty then." I headed down to the common room, where Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum waited for me. "What're those looks for?"

"Firstly, you get mad at us for wanting to be alone, then you ditch _us_ for **_Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew_**? I swear, I thought you were joking when you said you'd hang out with Snivelly, but if you're ditching us for Peter, I'm not so sure anymore." Something about that sentance made me want to throttle my best friend. Strange, we usually talked like that if said Marauder wasn't in earshot. But, I'm sure they all talked about how big of a prat I am when I wasn't there, like we talk about how big of a man-slut Paddy could be before he and Remus hooked up.

"Whatever. Let's go prank Snivellus already if you're so concerned." I smirked and pulled out my wand. "I'm thinking... turning all of his clothes either gold or invisible, and making his hair red with golden streaks."

Sirius grinned back at me. "Oh! and can we make his bag proclaim 'I AM THE MARAUDERS' BITCH' every time he opens it?"

Remus sighed at the two of us as I nodded. "Well, Siri-love, Remus-darling, shall we go?"

* * *

So, there's chapter two. I'm stopping there because I need even more time to plan out the pranks in better detail.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was set up rather quickly, considering that we were half-assing it at best. Remus cut himself trying to get the right potion made, and Sirius couldn't help but try to kiss it and make it better. I should have known better than to let Moony do the potionmaking. He's terrible at it. Strange that out of all of us, he's the most careful and yet, at the subject where that's a needed skill, he sucks. Pads is much better, and he's so distractable... I digress... Degress? Dogress? Do grass? Ah damn, where was I?

Oh, right. We had everything set up as quickly as we could. Sliding past Snivellus at lunch, potion slid up my sleeve, I plopped in the seat next to him. He looked at me with such a suspicious look on his face, I wasn't sure this would work at all. "Hello, Potter. You are aware that this is the Slytherin table. You better leave before someone begins to see the real you."

"Ah, Snivelly, you hurt me. Aren't we past the past? I mean, we're practically best mates. Always engaging in _friendly_ competition." I smirked and leaned in close as if sharing some secret. I whisper in his ear. "After all, we seem to get more and more _familiar _with each other everyday."

"Familiarity breeds contempt. Although, you're right. We are quite close." He moved to whisper in _my_ ear. "So close in fact, that we must know each other's darkest secrets by now. I happen to know a few things about the missing member of your Gryffinwhore brigade. Things that might interest you in particular."

"What are you talking about?" I gripped his slimey hair and pulled him to look me in the eyes. Some girls around us gasped, getting the wrong idea. As he smirked at my loss of control, I slipped the potion into his pumpkin juice.

"Why? Don't you remember what happened? Has the godly James some humanity left after all?" His voice was low and I gripped him tighter, closer. My eves narrowed and I growled.

"Don't fuck with me. What the hell are you talking about?" He laughs quietly, murderously. I pushed him away and stood up. Six or so wands were pointed in my direction. Apparently, Severus was popular among the future Death Eaters. Or, they were just annoyed that a Gryff would invade their space. "Well, good luck on your exams next week. I hear the graders don't take too kindly to smudged answersheets on the OWLs. They'll just throw them out and give you a T."

I stormed over to Moony and Pads. My faithful canines... who were presently acting like rabbits... don't dogs eat rab- I'm not going to go there... I do not need that image in my brain. Crap... Too late. They broke apart when I sat down.

"Hey, Prongs. Proooonnnnngggggsssssyyyyyy!" I groaned and looked at Sirius.

"What?" He gives me a serious (pardon the pun) look.

"Why did you kiss Snivelly?" I slapped my face, shaking my head.

"I didn't, we were talking. He pressed some buttons and I think I will hex his bag after all." I pointedly stared at Lily, who was sitting a few seats down, face in a book.

"So you kissed him?" I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm going to say this slow enough for you to follow me, now pay attention. I. Did. Not. Kiss. Snivellus. All right? Now go back to suffucating Moony with your mouth. I'm going to take Peter some lunch. We are not speaking of this moment agai-" At that moment, I heard a shriek from across the hall. I grinned. Bingo.

We glanced over toward the Slytherin table, where Severus Snape was turning red. Well, his body was turning red, his hair was now a lovely shade of gold. I exchanged a glance with my fellow Marauders, before falling out of my chair with laughter.

"Great! How about some victory sex, Remy, my love?" I stood up and transfigured my plate into a basket.

"You do that. I'm going to the kitchen to get Wormtail something to eat." I hurried my way to the fruity picture, pulling ot the map. Getting into the kitchens was always easy, leaving less so. You never know what's waiting out in the hallway.

"Master James! What would you be liking today? Where's Master Peter?" A rather nice house elf named Grinsen asked me. Pete and I had snuck in here quite often while the dogs were doing...doggy-style... I leaned down to look him in the eyes.

"What do you have by way of soup? Peter's taken ill." He looked at me a moment.

"We have any kind you would like." I smiled and patted his head. The other elves appoached me with a few thermoses of different kinds.

"I'm not too sure what he'd prefer, may I take them all?" The other elves put the soup in my basket. I stood and thanked them, before glancing at the map and leaving. I ran as quickly as I could manage without dropping anything. Or, you know, spilling it all over myself.

Peter was still in bed, curled up into a fetal position. I groaned slightly as that weird feeling from before came back. I really needed to get that straightened out... How can I concentrate in class with a sick feeling in my gut every time I'm near Peter? We have all the same classes!

"Hey, I brought some soup. I thought it might help you feel better..."

* * *

Holy crap! _I_ updated. Sooo, yeah, tell me what you think... (And not about my sudden development of a social life, plz)


End file.
